Quills and Ink
by stop and go
Summary: When Hermione learns her N.E.W.T Arithmancy class hinges on Draco's participation, she takes matters into her own hands and owls him. Written as a series of letters.


**Quills and Ink**

_Written by Stop and Go_

* * *

Dear Malfoy,

I can't believe I'm writing to you of all people but I assure you, there is a good reason. I'm sure that Professor Vector has told you that we are the only two who have decided to take N.E.W.T. Arithmancy. Can you believe that no one else wanted to take it? Honestly! Professor Vector informed me that unless we _both_ agree to take the class, N.E.W.T Arithmancy will be cancelled. That's why I've resorted to writing to you. I want to know if you still plan on taking the course because if you aren't, I'll have to find another class to take its place.

Sincerely,

Hermione Granger

* * *

Dear Malfoy,

I wondered if you got my letter. My owl came back without a reply so I figure that maybe you were on holiday. However, it's been nearly three days and I still have not received a letter from you. If you didn't get my last letter, then I'll simply ask: Are you still taking N.E.W.T. Arithmancy next year?

Write back soon,

Hermione Granger

* * *

Dear Malfoy,

It's been over a week with no reply. I'm _sure_ you've gotten at least one of my letters. I understand that perhaps you needed time to think about it. After all, it is your academic future we're talking about here! Still, I hate to rush but if you could hurry with your answer, I'd really appreciate it.

_Please_ write back soon,

Hermione Granger

* * *

Dear Malfoy,

It's been well over a week and a half now and I'm starting to think that you're ignoring my letters. I hope that's not the case because I really do need to know if you're taking Arithmancy next year!

Hermione Granger

* * *

Dear Malfoy,

It's been three weeks. What is your answer?

Hermione Granger

* * *

Dear Malfoy,

It's now been three weeks and five days.

Hermione Granger

* * *

Dear Malfoy,

Four weeks.

Hermione Granger

* * *

Dear Malfoy,

Four weeks and three days.

Hermione Granger

* * *

MALFOY, YOU GIT! I'VE BEEN WRITING TO YOU FOR FIVE WEEKS NOW ASKING WHETHER OR NOT YOU'RE TAKING ARITHMANCY NEXT YEAR AND YOU COULDN'T TAKE _ONE MINUTE_ OF YOUR TIME TO WRITE YES OR NO! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE ONE OF THE BEST IN OUR YEAR, YOU LAZY LITTLE PRAT! YOU ARE RUDE AND SELFISH AND I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'VE BEEN SO _LAZY!!_ YOU'D BETTER WRITE BACK SOON OR YOU'LL GET ANOTHER HOWLER, MARK MY WORDS!

* * *

I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU STILL HAVEN'T SENT BACK AN ANSWER YET!! IT'S BEEN _SIX WEEKS! _SIX WEEKS MALFOY! THAT'S NEARLY ALL OF THE SUMMER HOLIDAY! THE NEW TERM STARTS IN JUST TWO WEEKS MALFOY. TWO WEEKS! CAN YOU COMPREHEND THAT? I NEED TO KNOW BEFORE WE RETURN TO HOGWARTS. YOU BETTER REPLY TO THIS HOWLER, OR I _WILL_ HUNT YOU DOWN ON THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS AND HEX YOU INTO NEXT WEEK.

* * *

Yes, I am taking N.E.W.T. Arithmancy next year. Merlin, Granger. There really was no need for the _second_ howler.

* * *

Dear Mr. Malfoy / Ms. Granger

Fortunately for you, N.E.W.T. Arithmancy _will_ be a part of the schedule next year. Although there will only be two students in the class, I remain confident that you will learn just as much, if not more, as previous students. I must warn you however that this course is extremely difficult, if not the most difficult in all of Hogwarts. If you do plan on taking it, please be sure that you are committed to your studies. You will not receive a passing grade if you simply show up. Many assignments will involve the two of you working together. It is crucial that you attend every class or risk falling behind.

Again, I am pleased that you have decided to continue your study of Arithmancy. I am looking forward to another year of learning!

Professor Vector,

Hogwarts

* * *

WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WORKING TOGETHER' ON 'MANY PROJECTS'?

Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy

* * *

**A/N: **What a gem, hidden in a treasure trove of past fics. Obviously, this disregards ... almost the entire series. Almost. But what else can you do when you want to write D/Hr? Anyways, I'd love to hear from you in any form, but particularly a **review**!


End file.
